A Pleasurable Twist
by RubinAmigo
Summary: Some spoilers for season 9 and 10. After Dean is cured from being a demon, Cas wants to make sure he is alright. But the angel gets overwhelmed with guilt and blames himself for everything that has happened. In the end Dean is the one taking care of Cas, in a very special, sexy way. Destiel, smut, was supposed to be PWP but some plot snuck in. Enjoy :)


**After a long break I'm slowly starting to write again. Might still be a bit rusty, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

><p>'Welcome back, Dean.'<p>

Those had been Sam's words of greeting, before he had quickly left to get food for his hungry brother. And he probably also needed some time to actually realize what had happened. That he had succeeded. His brother was back.

Dean thought about this, while he himself tried to really come to grips with everything that had happened. He was sitting on the bed in his room, looking through old pictures, taking some time for himself. A knock on the door made him put the pictures away.

"Yeah!"

The door opened and Castiel cautiously stepped into the room. He gave Dean an intense look and slowly took a step closer, and then another and, when Dean didn't protest, a few more, until he was standing next to the bed.

"You look terrible," he greeted his friend.

Dean was about to give a sarcastic reply, but he detected something in the angel's voice that he hadn't expected. Could it be – guilt?

"Yeah, well, I'll recover. What about you?"

"I'm fine. For now. Crowley, stolen grace...It's a long story. And I'm not here about me. I'm here about you. I want to make sure you're okay. We don't know what it does to a person, being a demon and then being cured. I'm certain that it can't have been easy." Cas sounded worried.

"It wasn't a walk in the park, that ritual. But I'm happy to be back and I'll heal."

"And I'm here to help you. If you need me."

Guilt. There was definitely guilt in Castiel's voice. Although why the angel was feeling guilty, Dean couldn't figure out.

"Thanks, Cas. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." Dean tried to reassure him.

"No, I disagree. I didn't worry about you before and look what happened. I was too busy with Metatron and the other angels. I was human and was too busy learning how to cope. When I got some grace back there was still Metatron to deal with. And when Metatron was finally defeated and imprisoned, my borrowed grace started failing. That kept me too occupied and weak to really look out for you and help you. To heal you."

"Cas. None of this was your fault. I made some bad choices, not you. But there was nothing else I could have done." Dean got up and put a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"There should have been another choice. I never should have let things get so far out of hand. You should never have become a demon. This IS my fault."

Castiel heavily sat down on Dean's bed, looking down at his feet. Dean sat down beside him, his hand still on the angel's shoulder.

"Cas," Dean said softly. "Don't beat yourself up about this. You did what you had to do. What you – we – thought was right. I'm alright. It all worked out in the end." He squeezed Castiel's shoulder to reassure him but it didn't work.

Now, that heaven and hell were both reasonably back in order, and all the worries about Metatron and now Dean were gone, the guilt for everything that had gone wrong was even stronger.

"You still have the mark," Cas replied glumly, grabbing hold of Dean's arm, exposing the Mark of Cain. "We don't know what that is going to do to you."

They were quiet for a moment, Dean's hand still on Cas' shoulder and Cas still holding on to Dean's other arm.

"We shared a profound bond," Cas sad sadly. "But somehow that wasn't enough, although it should have been. And that is my fault. I failed you. We were friends, almost family."

"We still are," Dean interrupted him.

"But we could, no we should have been more."

"Cas, I know we were pretty close for a while, closer than even Sam and I ever were, but life, our crazy busy lives, got in the way. That's nobody's fault."

"Stolen kisses when no one was watching. That's not what I mean, Dean. That's not what I wanted. And we haven't even had those in a long time. Because I failed you. I wasn't there when you needed me. And now look at us. I carry stolen Grace and you bear the Mark of Cain. We're a disaster waiting to happen. And it's all my fault."

Castiel was utterly devastated. And he had come here to comfort Dean. He even failed at a simple task like that. He wasn't worthy of even being in Dean's presence anymore. He should just leave before he made things worse. He made a move to get up from the bed and leave Dean alone, but he didn't get very far. A strong hand on his shoulder pulled him back down onto the bed and held him there.

Dean moved closer to the despairing angel and put his hand on Cas' cheek to turn his head so they were facing each other. He tried to look into those sad, deep blue eyes, but Cas glanced to the side, avoiding Dean's stare.

"Cas, we'll fix it. I know we will. We will get you your own Grace back and I will get rid of this mark. I don't know how yet, but I know we will. And for the other thing...," his voice changed from serious to playful at those last words and when Cas finally looked into Dean's eyes he thought he detected a mischievous glint.

"...we can take care of that right now." His voice was low and husky now and he leaned closer to the angel. When Cas tried to move away, Dean grabbed hold of his tie and held him close. When their lips touched, all the fight left Castiel and he leaned into Dean.

The kiss deepened and Cas opened his lips a little to let Dean's tongue slide between them. When their tongues touched, it felt like a small electric shock. It was something they had both missed for a long time.

Finally Dean pulled away and looked at Cas, with an affectionate little smile on his face. "See, that is one thing we fixed already."

Cas returned Dean's smile for a second but then it faded and Dean could see that his angel wasn't feeling better yet.

"Okay, I guess that wasn't enough yet. I can fix that as well." Dean grinned and the mischievous glint was back in his eyes.

He leaned in for another kiss and as soon as Cas surrendered and kissed him back, Dean seized his chance and pushed Cas back and down onto the bed until the angel was lying flat on his back and Dean was half lying, half crouching on top of him. He never broke the kiss while he did this, not giving the angel the chance to protest or back out.

Without ever losing contact with Castiel's lips, Dean started unbuttoning the angel's shirt. He shifted on top of Cas to be able to reach all the buttons. While he did that he purposefully rubbed against Cas' crotch and he could easily tell that the angel below him wasn't averse to their activities. And the small protesting moan, when Dean finally broke the kiss to trail his tongue down Cas' throat to his chest, proved him even more right.

With a smile, Dean continued his exploration of Castiel's chest. And when he carefully nibbled at a nipple, there was an audible gasp from Cas and a moment later he felt fingers stroking through his hair. He interrupted his efforts for a moment to look up at Cas' face and found very curious but no longer depressed eyes looking back at him.

"Better?" he asked in barely more than a whisper.

"Yes," was the short and breathy answer and a slight pressure on his head encouraged him to return his attention to the chest right in front of him.

He closed his mouth over the other nipple and reveled in the small moans he could draw from Cas, every time he carefully used his teeth. When he slowly trailed kisses down Castiel's body to his navel he suddenly felt a slight pressure on the top of his head. Surprised he glanced up to see what could only be described as a smirk on Cas' face. This was so unexpected, that Dean let Cas take charge for a bit and he allowed himself to pushed down along the angel's body until his chin touched the belt buckle.

Dean sat back on his knees to give himself the room to open Cas' pants. His own excitement was apparent now and it made concentrating on the task difficult. And Cas trying to help with the button and the zipper didn't make things easier, either.

"I've got this," he finally growled and took both Castiel's wrists in one hand and pinned them to Cas' chest. Without the interference of the extra pair of hands, he managed to open the zipper and push the fabric out of the way.

For a moment Dean just looked, taking in his lover's arousal, unsure about what to do next. So far he had only ever been on the receiving end in a situation like this. But his curiosity took over quickly and he carefully touched Castiel's cock, enjoying the velvety soft feel of the skin and the hardness underneath. It was so similar but yet so different to when he touched himself.

Slowly he stroked down the length of the shaft right to the base. Then he carefully dragged his fingertips up again, all the way to the tip.

"Do you like this?" he whispered as he continued slowly stroking up and down.

Heavy breathing, accentuated by soft moans were his answer. "Ye...Yes," Castiel finally managed to get out, followed by a gasp when Dean gripped him a little tighter.

"Good," he said and decided it was time to heat things up even more. He bend down and timidly placed a small kiss on the tip of Cas' cock. The angel stopped breathing for a moment and this encouraged Dean to be a little bolder and take the angel's cock in his mouth and use his tongue to explore.

"Ooooh, godddd," Cas moaned and finally freed his wrists from Dean's hold. His hands found Dean's head again and slowly pushed down on it, encouraging Dean to take him deeper into his mouth. Dean complied and let himself be pushed down as far as he felt comfortable.

Cas let one hand slide to the side of Dean's face, gently cupping his cheek. Dean moved up again, almost letting Cas slip out of his mouth but stopping just in time. He swirled his tongue around the tip before sliding down again and after the initial hesitancy he settled into a rhythm which was matched by Cas' breathing and his more frequent and louder moans.

Soon Cas was on the edge of orgasm and Dean stopped. He didn't want it to be over so quickly so he sat up abruptly which earned him some unintelligible sounds of protest from Castiel.

Dean ignored that and kissed his way back up Cas' body until he reached the mouth. For a moment he struggled to push off the ever present coat but since he was lying on top of Cas he didn't get very far. With some effort Cas pushed himself up on his elbows and with Dean's help shrugged the coat off.

Without paying any attention to his surroundings, Dean threw the coat across the room. It hit Sam in the face, who had just opened the door to deliver Dean's food.

"I did not need to see that," Sam mumbled, even though the coat on his head obscured most of his view into the room. He quickly closed the door again and decided to share the food with Hannah, who he had seen waiting in a car outside the bunker. She shouldn't have to be sitting there all night by herself, now that Cas had probably forgotten all about her.

Meanwhile Dean and Cas had managed to completely undress each other, scattering their clothes all over the room in the process. They were busy exploring each others' bodies with their hands and mouths. After they had licked and caressed what seemed like every inch each others' body, Dean let Cas suck his fingers, before he carefully started probing his entrance.

At the first gentle push Cas gasped and arched up against Dean. "You okay?" he asked, stopping immediately.

"Yes, yes, oh god, yes. That was – unexpected - but not unpleasant. Please, don't stop."

Dean smiled and kissed Cas hard before he entered him with his finger again. This time he didn't stop when Cas gasped. Instead it spurred him on to see what other sounds he could elicit from the angel. He enjoyed taking Cas to the edge but not pushing him over quite yet, because he wanted to save that moment for when he was inside him.

When Cas' eyes seemed to lose focus Dean stopped preparing him and quickly reached over to his bedside table, where he kept a small bottle of lube, just in case.

He quickly lubed himself up and positioned his erection right in front of Cas' entrance. He held himself there for a moment, looking Cas in the eye. When he received an encouraging smile, there was no holding back and he pushed in with one slow but determined thrust.

The hoarse scream from Cas was a scream of pleasure but Dean stopped anyway to make sure he wasn't hurting his angel.

"Don't. Stop," Cas gasped between moans but he still managed to put emphasis in his words.

Dean happily complied. "As you wish." He started moving, slowly and carefully at first but he quickly sped up. He tried to draw this moment out as long as possible but he was too aroused to last very long. He had secretly longed for this for a while now and when he felt Cas' muscles squeezing his cock as he was about to come, Dean knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. The pleasure was too intense.

He thrust even faster and harder, there was no holding back now anymore. And then Cas came. Dean felt the warmth spreading between them and Cas' muscles seizing up and gripping his cock tightly. It was too much and with a loud groan Dean came deep inside the angel.

When it was over, he collapsed on top of Cas and didn't move for a minute, until he had the chance to catch his breath. Then he rolled off Cas and onto his side, looking fondly at his lover, who was still a little spaced out from his own, intense orgasm. Dean enjoyed just watching him like this and before he knew it he dozed of.

He woke up a few hours later to find Cas curled up next to him, watching him sleep.

"Hi."

"Hi," Cas replied.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." Cas smiled. "I thought I needed to take care of you. But in the end it was you who took care of me."

"I think we both took care of each other."

"Yes."

They lay there in silence for a moment but now that he was awake, Dean was also hungry. He remembered that Sam had gone for food before Cas had come to look after him. He kissed Cas and told him that he'd be right back. Then he cleaned himself and went to the kitchen to look for food.

A cold burger was sitting lonely on the kitchen table, next to an empty plastic container which had once contained pie. Dean shrugged and started wolfing down the burger. He was about to return to his room when he noticed a note next to the empty pie container.

'Since you had dessert before dinner, I took care of the pie. Next time, lock your door. - Sam'


End file.
